The Remaining Sunlight
by Reflectivity
Summary: Chiron is about to be embroiled in yet another war, this time the rulers of planet are pitted against the long suffering drones and their allies. Old hatreds resurface and forgotten conflicts re-emerge as the human presence on Chiron is threatened again
1. The Promise

DISCLAIMER: I've never done this sort of thing before but I heard a disclaimer was necessary. I reserve all rights to this story and accept the Alpha Centauri team as the creditors. I don't care about anyone copying this story, just be careful. I'd like to thank Michael Ely who brought the factions to life in his three novels of SMAC. I highly recommend them. 

INFORMATION: All the original factions are present, plus two from Alien Crossfire (I think too many factions clog up the story). The new ones present are the Cybernetic Consciousness and the Free Drones. A little information on the map, to those of you who own the game the map is from 'the map of planet' option when playing a game. There are three continents; the large Central Continent where most of the factions are, the Hive Continent where Chairman Yang's people live a solitary existence and the Long Continent which is uninhabited. The Gains live in the Northeast of the Central Continent, the Morganites the Northwest, the Spartans in the West (around the Monsoon Jungle), the University in the East, the Peacekeepers in the middles (at the North of a long, shallow inlet of water), the Believers due South from the University (beside the Dunes), the Consciousness around the rainy Planetneck and the Drones South of them in the peninsula.

And now for the story to begin. Enjoy! This is my first ever story so any criticism is good.

**

* * *

**

**The Remaining Sunlight**

'Man has killed man from the beginning of time, and each new frontier has brought new ways and new places to die. Why should the future be different?' -Col. Corazan Santiago  
'Planet: A Survivalist's Guide'

Sparta Command, MY2245

Colonel Santiago looked over the rooftops of Sparta Command, into the setting sun which perched on Planet's horizon. It cast a golden glow over the blocky buildings that belonged to a faction which would much rather spend the day fighting in the arenas than building houses.  
She had made this. This living testament to the power of self defence, a warrior's paradise. A fortress that made the other faction leaders green with envy, and begged for their soldiers to be trained there.  
The stillness of the moment brought back long forgotten memories of the past. How she had been orphaned at the tender age of eight, and had to fend for not only herself but also her younger siblings in a world that had become increasingly more hostile. That was why she joined the Spartans, that was why she commandeered a colony pod long ago on the Unity. So she could found a faction whose people could defend themselves from anything that the Universe threw at them, a faction whose people were to noble to bully and intimidate weaker people.  
And they call Lal the ideologist  
And still Santiago remembered, the early days of Planetfall. Eking out an existence underneath two burning suns. It had been hard and they had trouble surviving, but surviving is what the Spartans are all about, and they pulled through and finally come to the masterpiece that was displayed before her right now.  
The Colonel gave an uncharacteristic smile, it would take a madman with a planetbuster to destroy all that she had created.  
And she would never allow that to happen.

-

Gaia's High Garden

Staring at exactly the same sun was Lady Deirdre Skye. Her private quarters were located on the West side of the second largest fungal tower in her capital, Gaia's High Garden and was in a perfect position to watch Alpha Centauri A sink beneath the horizon.  
A lot had been happening on Planet recently; Deirdre did not like this turn of events one bit, Morgan's business leaders were calling for commerce rates to be doubled, to 'help harness the full potential of energy transactions' as one Morgan lackey had called it. The University, Morgans steadfast ally since god only knows when was backing this scheme. However Zakharov did not seem to be grasping the social implications of this, maybe his neurones were clogged with some chemical coolant or whatnot, his University faction was being eaten away from the inside. 145 years of toil had given his University drones a cynical view of life. They were ready to rebel, and the Believers watched passively, waiting for all hell to break loose and praying to god for an opening in the University's defences.  
Free Market economics and dirty transactional companies were the new factions on Planet, bringing with them a wave on consumerism, poverty and , of course, mind worms. She had always distanced herself from other factions, however the Gaians were taking their place on Chiron somewhat haltingly as they grew in power, or rather, other factions lessened in power, as their policies slowly destroyed them.  
Humans had always disturbed Deirdre, with their cold intelligence and aptitude for violence. Sometimes she had to convince herself she was one of them.  
She wiped a stray lock of hair from hair face and swept it behind her ear. She would probably have to do it again in several minutes, wiping her hair back from her face seemed to be a habit.  
It had been another hard day at the Biolabs. Instead of dissecting parts of Planet in order to extend the boundaries of science, Deirdre had been making ointments and beauty products for Morgan. This was not totally due to greed, if Morgan found her as a useful resource he would not try to invade her…. again.  
But splicing Planet's and Earth's genes to make products to satisfy the egos of rich Morganites was just as demanding as researching the native life.  
Most of all she hated the politics of her job, which were inescapable as a faction leader. Honestly, she didn't mind who the other factions were ruled by, as long as she could carry on with her research. Except maybe Pravin. He truly seemed to care for his people. It was a shame he tried to knit the factions back together instead of working on his own. If he had then maybe the Peacekeepers would be much more powerful.  
Even Pravin would have difficulty sorting this monetary mess out. Deirdre shook her head and wiped her hair behind her ears. Human politics always gave her a headache. The University was going to have a civil war and there was nothing she could do about it.  
She just wanted to sink into the interconnected consciousness of Planet. Deirdre closed her eyes and summoned the flame of energy that had been with her since she fist looked down on Chiron. She felt a presence.  
Deirdre-Human-Thing>>>  
Her and the other faction leaders were playing a high stakes game, gambling with the survival of life on Chiron.  
The players had been decided.  
The dice had been thrown.  
And it still had to be seen who would be left alive to collect the promised reward. Planet or humanity?

-

University Base

Aki Luttinen was making a computer program. But this was no Morgan-Techno-Game, this was the stuff of dreams, or perhaps of nightmares. This was a copy of the program that right now was present in her consciousness, speeding the connections between her neurones.  
The pin flashed in the light as Centauri A caught it. She paused from her work, to look out the lab's window. Securing a private lab in the University was easy for a Talent, in the University everything was easy for a Talent.  
Centauri A's light shone off the metal towers of University Base, creating the impression that the base was made of light. From this side, the West, Aki could see the mountains that the capital was built upon. Those familiar mountains that were being gently squeezed by millions of tonnes of snow that refused to melt this far up, those mountains that brought the cool air which calmed down the excited minds of philosophers and workers alike, the mountains that everybody thought of when University Base was mentioned. When staring at those icy peaks, silhouetted against the pink sky, Aki was always given the feeling of infinity- how they looked as though they would always be there, and will continue to be there when the last human had made his final breath. Aki shook her head , she was not given to moments of sentimentality but she was amazed, at how a group of researchers could stand for 145 years on this planet. Yes, she was an Earthling, and could only shake her head in admiration as a species once threatened with extinction could be so successful now. But she had a job to do.  
With a quick jolt with electricity the program sprang to life. Aki placed it in a special type of scanner she had created to make sure her new creations were acceptable. She leaned against the lab table as the scanner did it's job.  
She brushed a speck of dirt off her lab coat and waited as the scanner took it's time.  
Yet time was a luxury Aki did not have if she wanted to create the Cybernetic Consciousness.  
Her wrist commlink beeped. She had received a message. A meeting of all the University officials at the room Zakharov usually kept for such gatherings.  
Finally the scanner completed the job. Her new program was OK. She picked up her creation and rushed to her private quarters to change. She could not let Provost Zakharov know what she was doing.

-

University Base, High Council Meeting Room

"I now formally initiate the University High Council meeting", stated Zakharov in his gravely Russian tones, "the subject is the upcoming Planetary Council vote on commerce rates".  
He stopped and looked around the table, at 12 of the University's finest citizens.  
"In other words, should I vote yea or nay?"  
There were smiles around the table.  
"A yes vote would significantly increase our science budget", commented Dega Dahlia, the newest member of 'the team'.  
"A yes vote would stifle business in our already straggling economy. Many of the lowest working classes would be out of job and be forced to live in even worse conditions than they already do", observed the Secretary of the Economy.  
"A rebellion should be expected", noted Korami Dias, chief psyche advisor.  
"We are already experiencing rebellions, this measure would give us money to support more police forces", countered Aki Luttinen.  
"Please Provost, I must insist that you vote no. At the moment we are facing unorganised resistance by dissatisfied drones, this measure would only increase the amount of rebellions to maybe even a civil war. It does not matter how large the police forces are, if the whole working classes rise up we will have no choice but to capitulate", Korami continued.  
Zakharov looked at her intently and pushed his glasses further up his nose, a nervous habit perhaps? She would have to do more than that to convince him to vote no, he was expecting a major windfall if this policy was successful.  
Aki stepped in, this policy was important to her plans, "Miss Dias, are you forgetting that we run the datalinks? That we control their electricity access? Believe me Korami, if there is a significant uprising we will know about it, before it gets out of hand".  
"There won't be any electricity if the workers are on strike", muttered Korami. But her contribution to the meeting was minor, the decision had obviously already been made.  
"I have decided that the University will vote yea", declared Zakharov, "meeting adjourned".  
"Morgan's going to love that", Korami sulked, her genetically engineered beauty turning sour.


	2. Darkness Of The Stars

Gaia's High Garden, Shuttle Docking Facility 

"The Gaians are going to miss you", Silva said solemnly.  
"I'm only going for 2 days Silva, I'll be back tomorrow", laughed Deidre, "Surely the Gaians can cope for 1 night?"  
"I hope so", Silva said seriously, her normally vivid red hair hung morosely by her shoulders, her luscious red lips trembling.  
"Goodbye Silva", Deirdre hugged her friend, "but not for long- I'll visit you in your dreams".  
"I'm sure you will Lady".  
The shuttle docking facility was not busy, shuttles were very fast and very expensive and used only by Chiron's rich and powerful, but there was an air of urgency around the place. Effectively Deirdre was standing in a long , metal tube. When the time came the shuttle would travel through the tube, gathering speed all the time, until it gathered enough momentum to fly up to the clouds. Shuttles were brilliant pieces of engineering, it was a pity the person that had invented them was dead.  
"Sergeant Lionel, when do you think we will be ready to leave?", Deirdre asked the armoured man to her left. Sergeant Lionel may have had many positions; military advisor, patrol leader- but his main one was Deirdre's bodyguard. She had to admit, the Gaians knew how to make them- long, wavy, dark hair not unlike her own, a gorgeous tan, a slim yet strong frame and puppy dog brown eyes- she would have liked a physical relationship but knew it would only complicate his duties- it was a bad idea to sleep with someone who had to risk their life protecting you.  
"The shuttle is ready, Lady, we leave on your command".  
"In that case we should go immediately, I don't see any point in delaying".  
Together they boarded the shuttle. The seats were lined with a patriotic green cloth. However there were no windows. This merely reinforced the daunting fact that they would be travelling in midair in an aluminium tube. Deirdre sat down on one of the seats. The cloth felt rough.  
"Champagne?", Lionel asked, holding up a bottle he had snatched from the mini bar.  
"I don't see why not".  
Upfront two pilots in green uniforms were fiddling with a box full of gears and buttons, not unlike the aeroplane control systems of Earth.  
One of them turned round, "Lady, we depart on your command".  
"In that case leave as soon as possible", she replied.  
Despite the possibly dangerous journey Deirdre was in good spirits, she always felt safe beside Lionel. He leaked a certain sureness and of security, and despite his youth he had experienced his fair share of adventures.  
Suddenly Deirdre felt very sleepy even though the day was relatively young. She leaned back in the chair, it could recline! What a luxury! And it was 100 Gaian, none of that Morgan junk would find its way near her tender behind. Lionel handed her a glass and she tasted the champagne, not bad, not bad at all. She had never particularly enjoyed shuttle flights but this one would be an exception.  
There was a slight change in the gravity as the shuttle started it's flight.

-

Gain Diplomatic Shuttle

A mountain. It's summit seemed to stretch into an infinity of sky, the snow shone with the glow of a new born sun in Centauri's light. A small mountain stream gurgled past, full with newly melted water.  
There! Off to the right. A gleam that was different from the snow. The gleam of metal…no, the gleam of lots of metal. A base. As Deirdre focused the gleam of the metal, the base, got larger and larger. A sea of green began expanding across the featureless white. Gradually both the growths slowed down, then stopped.  
Deirdre breathed in a lungful of fresh mountain air. She was dreaming. She found herself wishing that she could have more dreams here, the place was just so….. timeless. Deirdre was not worried that the metal would grow again, even if it did it could not hold a candle to the mountain surroundings. An insignificant base could never spoil the beauty of the mountainside.  
Deirdre had only become conscious in her dreams with the help of the Voice, yet she could not detect the mysterious entity's presence.  
She stood in the moment, thinking of the all-consuming silence emanating from her surroundings. It was so peaceful here, never mind about dreams she did not wanted to leave at all.  
Then suddenly the rumbling began.  
It started off low, more like a feeling in the air than a real sound, but it broke the silence like a Morgan flame gun broke the tangled xenofields. Then it grew to a mighty roar in the air. Deirdre did not like this, yet she had not idea of a plan of escape or how the rumbling could occur. Was the mountain a dormant volcano?  
Another light, but this was not the gentle light of the light from the sun bouncing off the snow, this was a menacing dirty orange light that Deirdre always associated with war. At first it appeared in the base, slowly twisting the carefully sculpted metals into a metallic mess, then it spread to the green fields, turning them to ash.  
Deirdre screamed but it did not make much difference as the rumbling was all that she could hear. Nobody could hear her scream, not even herself.  
It was about this time that it started raining rocks. Dark, blunt brutes that hammered the untouchable mountainside and melted the remaining snow.  
Deirdre closed her eyes from the fear and betrayal she felt as the indestructible mountain succumbed to the pounding of tiny pebbles. Finally, after reaching a terrible climax, the noise disappeared. Deirdre opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a blackened crater.  
Then she woke up.

-

University Base

"Aki, you don't mind accompanying me to U.N Headquarters for the council meeting do you?", Zakharov asked, the embers of a dying fire lighting up his eyes.  
"Of course not Provost", she replied. They were both seated in Zakhaorv's personal cabin high up in the mountains overlooking the jewel of Chiron- University Base. The base looked even more beautiful at night. With the millions of tiny lights that made up the lives of thousands of University citizens shining in a patchwork the capital looked not unlike a fallen constellation- a portion of the night time sky that had decided to follow humanity to Chiron.  
Aki had made an effort to look good- it was not every day the Provost asked to converse with you in his private cabin. She was dressed up as a Greek goddess of old. The long, flowing robes that left her arms bare was a flare of light blues, purples and white, her earrings dangled a couple of centimetres above her shoulders and shared the same colour theme of her robes and she had added a platted extension to her platinum hair so that it reached down to her waist, and had slipped a long synthetic peacock feather through it. This was not the normal evening wear of the University elite, Aki and her Provost had attended a dinner party just an hour before and she had wanted to look positively divine. She had succeeded.  
"What would my formal function be?", she asked.  
"You will be my advisor and secretary for the proceeding vote".  
Aki nodded and stared out of the oppressing black full length wall window, at the insufficient light of the Capital and the equally inadequate light of the stars. It was hard to imagine she came from them. Aki took another sip from the wineglass in her hand, she was feeling unusually relaxed- this would have to be her last glass. She remembered the stars were one of Zkharov's favourite subjects.  
"Sol looks bright tonight", Sol- the Latin name for Mankind's first sun.  
"All the stars look bright this far up", Zakharov said.  
"That would make sense- we are fractionally closer to them".  
"Technically closer but it shouldn't make any difference".  
"It always has to me for some reason- the higher I am the closer I feel I am to them, I don't know why", Aki explained.  
There was a reason she was sharing her innermost secrets with Zkharov- she valued his advice and even robots had friends, although robot was a false term to describe her with.  
"No wonder you feel close to the heavens, you look….wonderful. What did you do? Steal a goddess's wardrobe?" the Provost joked- he could be smooth when he wanted to be.  
Aki smiled, she did not wish to or feel the need to have Zakharov as a partner, and she knew he felt the same way so the remark was innocent as much as it was cute.  
"Thank you".  
"How is the Zeta-5 program getting on? This experiment really has no end", he enquired.  
"The same; mental processes are quickened, I am given better control of my body, my observational faculties are excellent"  
"Would you say you have lost any free will?"  
"No… I don't know. Sometimes I am not sure where the Zeta-5 program ends and I begin."  
"Is this one of those times?"  
Aki didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the stars.  
"I've always loved the stars", she continued.  
"So have I, they shine against the darkness of space".  
"No", Aki said, a little loudly for their close proximity, "The stars shine with the darkness- the stars would be nothing without the darkness".  
This time it was Zakharov's time not to answer.  
"The darkness is just as important as the stars", she continued.  
Zakharov did not answer this either, he finished his glass of vodka and stood up.  
"If we are to arrive in at U.N. Headquarters by dawn we should leave now. Don't worry, a proper uniform has been packed for you. All we have to do is go to my private shuttle docking facility."

-

U.N. Headquarters

"Deirdre, are you alright?" said the blurred face of Lionel.  
Deirdre opened her eyes. She was in the same claustrophobic aluminium tube she dozed off in but the vibrations had stopped. They had arrived at Pravin's capital.  
"You should let the medics answer that one, but I think I will survive" She sat up and checked her hair. She was a faction leader after all, she was supposed to be strong. And not to mention Lionel was close.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Just a couple of hours- long enough for us to arrive", he answered.  
"Do I look all right?" He wiped the habitual stray strand of her out of her face.  
"You look wonderful".  
She felt her heart lift at his compliment, she offered him her hand.  
"In that case you can escort me to Commisioner Lal".  
He led her off the shuttle and into Pravin's shuttle docking facility. The place was empty except for the odd technician- not many people strayed past the fireproof barrier. This was the first time Deirdre had arrived by shuttle. Should she wait for someone?  
Thankfully she did not have to wait long. The Peacekeeping diplomat for Gaian affairs approached from a side door. She knew him well.  
"Michael, how are you!"  
"I'm fine. You look stunning as always!"  
Deirdre did not waste time returning the compliment- Michael's own complexion was not his best feature. She had on a tight fitting pea green dress that reached down past her knees and a red pashmina around her neck. Just to complete the look she had placed a red carnation in her hair next to her left ear before she had boarded the shuttle.  
"Very well, and where is the fine commissioner?" Deirdre wondered.  
"He is tied up with affairs of state, I'm afraid the next time you will be able to see him is during the council session itself".  
Deirdre sighed, "in that case take me to my usual quarters".

-

U.N. Headquarters, Planetary Council Chamber

The Planetary Council Chamber was built in the South side of the largest, oldest UNHQ tower. One whole wall of the room was devoted to a window that had a commanding view of the many white washed buildings that made up Pravin's metropolis. The room was about 20ft by 30ft, most of this space was taken up by a huge ovular table. At the head of the room, behind Pravin's place at the table, was a huge metal model of the U.N. symbol. It shone in the sunlight.  
"I now formally declare the vote for the doubling of commerce rates convened by CEO Nwabudake Morgan of the Morganites open", Pravin announced, bringing his hammer down.  
Morgan smiled smugly. He was confident this was going to be a success. He sat to Pravin's immediate right, with his back to the full length window. Zakharov sat in his customary white tunic beside Morgan. To Pravin's left sat Deirdre, in all her green splendour, and then off to Deidre's left sat Santiago. She had on black plated armour- the best Spartan weapons manufacturers had to offer- a helmet lay on the table next to her, she had a far off look in her eyes as though her mind was still in the Spartan training grounds. Off to her left was Miriam, in a blue uniform, her green eyes flashed dangerously in the yellow light. Chairman Yang had been expelled from the council because of crimes against humanity.  
"I vote yea", Morgan said.  
"I shall vote yea", Zakharov copied.  
"I think everybody knows which was I'm going to vote but I'll say anyway, nay", Deirdre sighed, she honestly thought everything was fine the way it was.  
"I have decided to vote yea", said Santiago.  
"This scheme will only further the influence powerbrokers have on the planet, therefore I shall vote nay", Miriam stated.  
Everyone in the room knew who those 'powerbrokers' were.  
They all looked at Pravin. It was in his hands now. A tie would mean the proposal would be blocked. Morgan shifted in his seat.  
"I abstain", said Pravin.  
Morgan visibly relaxed. Santiago's indifferent expression did not change. Zakharov looked at the floor. Miriam scowled.  
"Pravin!", Deirdre whinged at him.  
He spread his hands, "Its my vote Lady. The proposal to double business rates has been passed with a 3 to 2 majority".  
Deirdre sat back in her chair, annoyed, then heard a beep come from the portable commlink on her wrist. A message from Miriam! She wanted to meet up with Deirdre after the meeting. Deirdre thought about this, wiping away a strand a hair from her face.  
She typed in 'where?' and sent it to Miriam again. It would not do to allow the other leaders knowledge that she was going to consult with Miriam.

-

U.N. Headquarters, Miriam's Temporary Quarters

"I'm so glad you decided to join me", Miriam smiled, her green eyes lighting up, "have you been praying to the Lord lately?"  
"Not as much as I should", Deirdre said diplomatically.  
Miriam's quarters had to much green for the leader of a desert faction. There were plenty of plants, each and every one seemed to be flowering at the moment and filled the room with their colourful scent. Even the four poster bed had ivy growing over it! They were seated in the balcony that overlooked the setting sun. They were on the same tower as the council chamber.  
Miriam just smiled at Deirdre's response. She seemed so different from the screaming fanatic Deirdre had heard over the datalinks, right now Miriam had a gentle, almost grandmother, quality.  
"More camomile tea?", Miriam asked.  
"Yes please." Miriam poured some more tea. The 2 leaders sat back in their deck chairs and stared at the city.  
"Was there a reason you wanted me besides my company?", Deirdre asked slightly impatiently.  
"Yes", Miriam was gently hugging her tea in her hands, "the defeat at the council session today was unfortunate".  
"But not unexpected".  
"Definitely not unexpected… how are the Gaians doing these days?"  
"They are doing wonderfully, even if I say so myself", Deirdre eyed Miriam, "what is your point?"  
Miriam leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper, "what if the Gaians and the Believers put a stop to this power broking nonsense together?"  
"We would both be destroyed", Deirdre said with a note of finality in her voice, "I have no wish to accompany you in your meaningless crusades against the civilized world. Good day".  
"I would hardly call the other factions civilized".  
"I would", Deirdre almost shouted.  
With that Deirdre stood up and walked towards the door, not looking back lest she look into those eyes that were undoubtedly plotting her murder. The Gaians had made a new enemy.


	3. Trouble At The Hawk

Hawk of Chiron, MY2247 

The University was not the only faction that would face the consequences of a worldwide doubling of commerce rates, at this moment Santiago was feeling the sting. Her usually disciplined citizens were getting more disgruntled by their inherent lack of money. At least she could equip all of her forces with shiny new fusion drives and participle impacters from her energy credit windfall.

Hawk of Chiron, Santiago's second most important base, was in revolt. An organised rabble (this was Spartan territory after all- there was no such thing as disorganised) had over-run several sectors and laid siege to the Governor's quarters and several other important government buildings. Spartan security forces controlled most of the outer perimeter of the base and the very centre.

Santiago silently cursed her leadership. She had seen the camera-feeds of the revolt. She had seen the violence. It was as if the very last days of Earth had resurfaced, haunting the new colonists with forgotten horrors. She had seen the heart wrenching sight of a Spartan trying to kill another Spartan. Rebelling drones and police alike were resorting to very bloody measures in order to win the rebellion. But Santiago new who would win, knew who had the superior numbers and weaponry. It was only a question of how many people would die. Santiago earnestly hoped the numbers would be few.

The speeder that she had been travelling in stopped at the small fort that had had been hurriedly erected to house the growing numbers of security personnel. She would not have missed this for the world.

"Thank you captain", Santiago told the driver, "park this then join the strike forces".

The captain nodded his assent.

Santiago put on an oxygen mask, grabbed her impacter handgun and set out of the vehicle. The security force's camp was the best kind of fortress that could be constructed under the circumstances. The camp had an embankment around it, in which every few hundred yards a participle cannon lay await for enemy forces and every bubbletent was reinforced with plasma armour. Standing alone in the angry muddle of harassed security officers going about their stations Santiago felt an feeling of safety.

She reached for the portable commlink on her right wrist.

"Sergeant Gibson, I'm here at the fort but need directions for the command tent".

"Hello Colonel", whispered the scarred face from the tiny screen, "the command tent is in the middle of the camp, and is the most heavily armoured. It should be easy to recognise".

Strolling through the tents Santiago felt a surge of pride. Most of the soldiers were cooling off by having friendly fight matches with their mates. They all seemed more than proficient in martial arts.

Finally Santiago found the command tent- it was darker as a result of the extra plasma armour and loomed over the other tents. She pressed a button and a door slid open.

The inside of the tent was plain, basic, one could even say spartan- everything there, from the glow lamp in the corner to the water container next to the wall was needed. In the middle stood three men grouped at a table which displayed the blueprints of the base. They were talking tactics. Santiago smiled. She knew all about tactics.

Sergeant Gibson looked up and he smiled as well, "pleased to see you Colonel. We are discussing the assault on Hawk of Chiron. Care to join us?" "I believe so Sergeant", Santiago purred and joined the battle scarred leaders of Sparta's vast armies. The three of them were built similarly- bulky, scarred and heavily muscled. It was hard to become a general in the Spartan Federation and not posses all three of those qualities. The map of Hawk of Chiron was laid out in front of them, the parts Sparta controlled were shaded in blue, the parts the drones controlled in red. Most of the base was shaded in red while some of the base towers on the perimeter defence and a few buildings in the middle were blue.

Commander Ardkadas pointed at the West gate, "this gate has just been taken. My scouts suggest it could fall to an artillery attack".

"Very well", Santiago agreed.

She studied the map more closely. The other generals stood quietly beside her. They knew a military mind was at work.  
Finally Santiago reached a decision, "We will surround them. Commander Ardkadas, you take an artillery squadron and a several impact speeders to the West Gate, Sergeant Gibson, you take a larger force to the South Gate, General Markos, take artillery rovers to the heavily fortified East Gate and try to stir up as much ruckus as possible. I shall take another force to the North Gate, near the xenofields. Maintain radio contact at all times." The generals murmured their agreement. This would be cinch.

-

University Base

The drones were revolting. Zakharov certainly thought so. They lived in squalor. Their quarters were usually tiny, cramped, dirty boxes stacked on top of one another. There was a running joke in the University lands, that drones never had mice problems- the mice would never go near a drone's quarters.

Zakharov definitely didn't hate them. They were an integral part of Chiron society. But he did look down on them. The main reason he disliked them was their aversion to using their brains. Drones never got a good education, they were the peasants and drop-outs of society that did not even need they're minds much anyway. Who needs an a degree in quantum physics to stack boxes?

In University Base, the drones thought they were revolting as well. Actually, they were more than revolting, they were rebelling. Such was the case in most bases through out the University. Zakharov looked at the video feeds coming through in the command centre. Things were bad. It seemed that most of the drones in the base had decided to break the chains of their oppression, so to speak. If this was the case then fully a third of the base was in arms. The local security forces simply could not operate under this kind of pressure.

"Provost", interrupted one of his commanders from behind him.

"It is clear to me that we are not going to be able to save the whole base", Zackharov sighed, "I shall show you which regions you should save". With that he pressed a few buttons and a diagram of University Base appeared on a nearby screen.

"I want you to station troops around the laboratories, network node and fusion labs that make up the core of the base. Retain at least two connections from the perimeter of the base to the core buildings by maintaining forces in Information Plaza and the Eastside talent block- where the most loyal citizens live. Can you do this?"

"Of course, Provost", the general answered, then returned back to the noise of the command centre.

Zakharov stared at the video feedbacks for a while, deep in thought. Finally he sat up and beckoned to a young functionary that stood in the corner of room.

"Set up a fleet of private rovers for me by the East Gate. Pack all the essentials", Zakharov ordered.

Just in case.

-

Hawk of Chiron

Santiago was feeling very philosophical as she climbed down the small rise that led to the North Gate. She wondered about a lot of things as her oxygen mask steamed up in her own breath; how to control her people better, free will, diplomacy, war, killing, the economy. When this mess had been cleared up, and the drones responsible were rounded up, a better economy might be in order. A planned, left wing government might have a better impact on the Spartans than the current free market economy. It would definitely lessen the drone riots, which were happening all too frequently.

Her army trudged behind her. As the archway that overshadowed a route into what could now be likened to one of Miriam's hells loomed over her, Santiago waved at the artillery squad to stop.

"We shall make fortifications here, ready your participle impacters for firing", she ordered.

With Spartan efficiency the squad started unpacking and laying out the assembled artillery pieces with steel willed precision.  
Since assembling weapons of destruction took time Santiago amused herself for a while. She looked at the sun, Alpha Centauri B, which was high in the sky, and remembered the promise she had sworn on its larger neighbour two years ago, never to let the Spartan Federation be destroyed. The smaller, dimmer Alpha Centauri B was the only sun in the clear, brown sky. It cast a red glow over the alien landscape. It made the whole scene appear like late twilight- night had come early for the Hawk of Chiron.

And the night held horrors of it's own. It was widely known that mindworms were essentially nocturnal animals.

Santiago felt a shiver go down her spine. The mindworms instilled fear beyond imagining on even the most hardiest of soldiers. She brought herself back into the present chaos.

"We are ready Colonel, we await your orders to fire", said a young corporal.

Santiago almost purred- she could almost taste the sweet sensation of victory. The Spartan Federation would be triumphant, again.

Before the hardened Colonel could respond a wave of fear swept the assembled soldiers. She herself could feel it, in the dark recesses of her mind that only surfaced during nightmares.

Or mindworm attacks.

Sure enough, silhouetted against the sober red light of the sun, a pink mass was swarming out of the xenofields that littered the land around the base.

Santiago's mind reacted quickly to this new situation.

"Personnel", she shouted, addressing the soldiers behind her, "reposition your artillery pieces, take out your flame guns!"

The soldiers hastened to obey. Impact artillery cannons were hurriedly turned towards the approaching mass of venomous mind eaters.

Santiago quickly debated whether a free will policy or firing in rounds would bring better results. Then decided that firing in rounds would be better for morale. She knew from experience that to feel like an individual in the face of a mindworm attack was to know true fear.

"Hold your fire", she told the black armoured squadron. She then repositioned herself so she was now behind the cannons.

"Ready… Aim… Fire", Santiago screamed.

The noise was deafening as 50 highly explosive participle impacter cannon balls were propelled through the air at the approaching mindworms. The rounds rose high in the sky, leaving a dirty trail of dust particles. Finally they reached their zenith and came down in a slow arc, and fell far beyond the front line of the worms.

"Ready… Aim… Fire", Santiago repeated, but to no avail, the rounds did nothing to dent the front of the mindworm boil. Such was the immensity of this particular boil. She had to think fast lest the 200 personnel around her would be eaten alive.  
Sometimes the best kind of victory was knowing when to flee.

They only had 20 speeders with them. 10 to a speeder would be cutting it pretty close, but Santiago felt they had a much better chance of surviving through the speeders than with the artillery rounds.

"Pull back", she called, "into the speeders".

A faint wave of astonishment rippled through the crowd, quickly to be replaced by gratefulness. The terror if the mindworms held such a grip over their minds. There was no time to pack away the expensive artillery pieces. As Santiago ducked into the nearest speeder she looked back. The mindworms were approaching extremely quickly for animals that did not have any legs. They were now just half a kilometre from the base. She felt another shiver go down her spine. There was nobody to protect the Hawk. Hopefully the perimeter defence would hold.


	4. Cold Decisions

University Base

Now was the time, where all her hopes could come crashing down between her ears. This was her hour of torment. This was her hour of victory. The dream of the Cybernetic Consciousness would live or die in accordance with the next few hours.

The drone revolt had served as a good distraction, and a good reason for Aki and a number of dissatisfied citizens to leave the base. They would leave the jewel of Chiron to the victors and set up a new home in another corner of Chiron. The Planetneck sounded like the best place.

Aki was standing in one of her sympathizer's plush quarters. He had been transplanted with the Zeta-5 program some 30 years ago and liked the results. Since then he had agreed with the emergence of a new faction. She was standing by a full length window, a feature which had come into fashion for the very rich, staring out at the dark columns of smoke rising up from her beloved home. The top of a tower, far away, suddenly erupted in flame. They appeared to be running out of time- Bernard had better be quick.

"Bernard, we need to hurry up", she called to her friend and subordinate. Bernard stepped out of his bedroom with a fat bag strapped around his neck. He had light blue eyes, long, dirty blonde hair that reached past his neck- something which was quite uncommon among talents- and was wearing a white uniform. Looking only 20, but in actual fact his age was much closer to 70, he was the product of manufactured genes and the latest beauty products. He worked as a biologist, and artist. His quarters were full of his works yet they would all have to be left on the trip to the new world.

"I am ready to go when you are, Prime Function", he addressed her formally.

"In that case, let us make haste. We really had better hurry- the mob seems to be going in the direction of the warehouse".

The warehouse was in the perimeter of the base, next to a speeder docking facility. All the supplies were there and it also served as a meeting place.

With an immaculate grace, the two talents walked out of the room and down the hallway. The apparent easiness in how they carried themselves and their impassive faces frightened any already nervous passers-by. They reached the ground floor level and walked out of the tower into a pressurized garden. The flowers were still bright. The drones had not reached here yet.

Bernard stopped and looked back, "I shall miss this place", he said.

"University Base would not be quite the same without you, but we still need to hurry up", Aki chaffed at his delay.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two talents reached their warehouse. It was a large metal structure, in a row of other metal structures, that was beside an even larger metal structure (the speeder docking facility.

With views like this, it was not surprising the drones rioted from time to time.

They reached a door that required a password, which naturally, being the listed owner of the site, Aki knew.

5ZETA.

Inside the vast building four thousand people sat, waiting for their Prime Function to arrive. They were people of all talents and classes of society, as long as it was high up. The crowd consisted of scientists, engineers, soldiers and terraformers. The Cybernetic society would have a severe production shortfall if Aki could not come up with some drones for a means of manufacturing and building, but after the University rebellion she felt some could be enticed away with ease at the promise of better healthcare and work conditions.

One of the assembled people came up to Aki. Maya Kuo, the effective minister of defence. Maya was a hardened sergeant that had earned her name on the dusty battlefields of so many Believing wars. She had joined the Consciousness in the hope of a better future.

"It is ever a pleasure to meet you Aki, and you, Bernard. You two are the last to arrive, we await your command to move of the docking facility", she said, in her usual stiff and formal manner.

"In that case you are commanded to rally the populace and move on the dock", Aki replied.

Maya smiled her assent and turned to accomplish the orders.

Aki felt the thrill of achievement run through her body. Yet the chase was far from over.

From a few hundred metres distant from the warehouse something exploded. The crowd suddenly became silent. It was one thing to see the revolt on vid-screens, another to experience it metres away from you.  
"What are we waiting for?", Aki asked no one in particular, "lets go!"

The crowd walked out the back exit, then up to and into the speeder docking bay.

The speeder docking bay was basically a huge building in which speeders, private or belonging to the University, were stored. Aki looked across the pitch at the neat rows of speeders and rovers that were quietly resting in their sites.

A quirky young man in a dark uniform appeared near the group. He was the officer in charge of looking after the precious speeders. He would probably be losing his job soon.

"Who is in charge here", he demanded.

"I am", piped up Aki.

He looked at her without recognition. Being both an Earthling and talent, Aki Luttinen was a minor celebrity.

"Just what the hell is happening here? And who gave you authority to do this?"

"I am escorting several thousand University citizens to safety using the speeders here and Provost Zakharov has given me the authority to do so", Aki explained with all the patience she could muster- Biologicals could really get on her nerves sometimes.

"You are?" said the snivelling Biological.

"I am Aki Luttinen".

"Well, Aki… the thing is…"

"That's Talent Aki to you".

"I am sorry Talent Aki but I have no way of verifying your claims"

Aki gave a darling smile that she knew freaked the officer out, "in that case I am sorry for you, officer".

She paused. Was she willing to kill in order to make the Cybernetic Consciousness a reality?

Yes. Always. Until the end.

"Maya, will you please dispose of this man in the proper fashion", Aki said, even she could feel the coldness of her words.  
Without a word, Maya pulled out her impacter handgun and shot the officer twice in the body. He toppled down onto the floor. The silence hung in the air for a few moments.

"Hurry up people", Aki called, her icy confidence never failing, " remember that a revolution is at hand".

Soon Aki's followers had gathered inside a speeder and the only thing left to do was leave. This was an important moment. In University Base they were just malcontents, rebels, but outside- when everyone was being led by Aki- they were different. More of a faction than a rebel movement.

As the fleet of speeders drove over the ice encrusted fields surrounding the capital, Aki stared at the view which came as a result from University Base's high altitude. To theEast of the base was Zakharov's cabin and yet higher mountains while to theWest was smaller hills and the long, narrow inlet of water which led to Peacekeeper territory. The West presented a view that had astounded the most powerful rulers of Chiron, and left the greatest minds speechless. During sunrise Alpha Centauri A would slowly rise over the far horizon and wash the snow with it's light. It would shine on the water inlet, until the grey liquid filled with a rich golden glow. The cold water attracted a lot of low pressure, so citizens were treated to the spectacle of white, fluffy clouds roaming the sky. The sight of so many plants and trees coming into blossom in the valley below would satisfy even the most extremist of ecological malcontents that the environment was alright.

At the moment the sky was darkening and think, inky clouds were obstructing any remaining light from getting through. The driver of Aki's speeder called her to come forward. Someone was trying to communicate with them.

Aki walked upfront and stared at a small screen. Zakharov's tired and lined face stared back.

"I should have though you would be behind this Luttinen. Such improvisation, such cunning. I salute you. Where are you headed to?", Zakharov's voice cracked with awe. He believed she had taken it upon herself to rescue some of his citizens.

"We are headed to Otkrietia Discovery".

"Very good, I shall send for you after I have finished here", Zakharov had optimistic prospects over how the drone rebellion would end.

"You do that. Aki out".

-

Hawk of Chiron

Santiago could still hear the cries for help, the shouts of alarm, the screams of terror. The cries could even be heard here, a half kilometre distant, the middle ground between the base and the fort- Santiago insisted her personal speeder should stop before it got to the fort. The Colonel was standing outside the speeder, staring at the base. The four other occupants of the speeder were freaked out at her worrying behaviour.

Behind her ominous brow was a feud of contesting emotions. A cold hatred circulated her head, a severe self loathing of how she could have let this happen, she had been given a new respect for the mind worms, and newfound fear. Santiago could feel a headache coming on.

With a jolt she awakened to the heated and scarred world around her. She turned towards the speeder and reached out for the radio. The other soldiers stared at her in fixed horror.

"Hello?", Santiago asked.

"Hello, this is Command G, what is your unit's position?", came the reply.

"That is not to be discussed now", Santiago clipped, "get me Sergeant Gibson immediately".

Within a few moments Sergeant Gibson's worried voice crackled through the radio.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Colonel Santiago reporting. I must request that you send medic units into the base immediately".

"Why so, Colonel?", he foolishly enquired, "there may still be mindworms in the base".

Santiago waited a few minutes for his last words to seep into his brain, "I would have thought the reasons should be obvious, Sergeant".

The sergeant did not know what to say to this.

Santiago continued in her most venomous voice, "my good sergeant, if you do not send all available medic units into the base I shall personally see to it that you track down and confront the offending mind worm, for good or for worse!"

With that said she switched the radio off and climbedout ofthe speeder. The other occupants had not moved an inch throughout the exchange.


	5. Deirdre's Sorrow

Free Drone Radio Broadcast 

Now is our time of freedom! Now is our time of superiority! The days of our toil have ended here and now. All you have to do now is join us.  
Our aim is clear and inflexible. We will free the working class and release them to heights as yet unimagined. We accept all who work hard, all who accept us.  
There will come a time when the rulers of Planet will fully realise the sleeping giant they have been enslaving. But by then they will be too late, for we shall crush their evil empires and they shall have to watch their achievements crumbling before the might of the Free Drones!  
And I salute you brothers and sisters, the time of emancipation is at hand. The process is very well under way.

-

Gaia's High Garden, MY2248

"Fascinating, isn't it?", the familiar voice of Silva rang through Deirdre's ears.

"Yes. Amazing. You see the tissue extension there?", Deirdre pointed at a light pink speck on the screen which linked to the specimen she was dissecting.

"Yes" "That is where the plant keeps its supply of nitrifying bacteria. Without the bacteria this plant would not be able to absorb nitrogen from the soil and therefore be unable to make plant proteins", Deirdre explained. She had on a white lab coat, a red bandana to keep her hair out of her face and thick goggles to protect her eyes against the harmful chemicals that were used in the dissecting process. The two Gaians were in the white walled biology lab of Gaia's High Garden.

"I learned all this stuff in year two yet it never ceases to amaze me", Silva said in wonderment.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?", Deirdre asked.

"I have the statistics for the population count last month, Lady. I showed them to the Minister of Growth and he recommended Ihand them to you right away".

"Very well", Deirdre took the slip of paper Sliva handed to her and examined the findings. On it was a list of all the Gaian bases and beside them showed how much the populations had risen the last month. Deirdre gasped. Nearly all of them showed a negative number, some of which went into the tens of thousands.

"This cannot be true, it simply can't!"

"Lady, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say", Silva murmured quietly.

Deirdre opened her mouth yet nothing came out. She was speechless.

"Do you think the Free Drones are behind this?", Silva carried on.

"Almost definitely", said Deirdre, finding her voice, "Domai has taken this too far, I am going to have to take action on this!".

"You mean… war?"

"The Free Drones are technically not a faction, a formal war cannot be made. I would rather force a political proposal through that limited them and also economic sanctions before any kind of physical conflict", the ageing Gaian explained.

"So you want to put a proposal before the Planetary Council declaring the Free Drones a separate faction?", Silva pondered.

"Not necessarily but that might be an idea…actually it's a very good idea. Silva, inform the Gaian High Council that I want to discuss the issue with them in an hour", Deirdre had gone thoughtful again.  
Silva backed away. She knew not to interrupt an introverted mind hard at work.

-

University Base

A year had passed, and the rulers of University Base had lived to see another day. Two weeks after the start of the riots the rebellion was put to a complete stop, caught drones were punished and quite a few simply disappeared, there was a mysterious population black hole in which up to 20,000 drones were missing from the records.

It is strange that right after a portion of one's life is resolved, another goes up in flames. Just after Zakharov had stopped the drone riots throughout his land he discovered that his elite had formed a complete faction behind his back. He did not know much about the Cybernetic Consciousness except that he was out to get it. Of course, even Zakharov's brilliant mind had not figured out that the drone riots had been a necessary step in the evolution of Aki's new faction; a good reason for several thousand people to disappear into nowhere.

At this very moment the Provost was arguing with his former assistant, friend and experiment.

"How dare you! How dare you! You stole thousands of my citizens in my hour of need. Give me one good reason, just one, why I shouldn't crush you and your puny followers and I may consider it", Zakharov shouted with his menacing Russian tones.  
Aki's blonde head and cold eyes stared back from the screen, "I do not advise you to do that. You may deny it, but those drone riots have hurt the University more than you would care to say. And not to mention the Believers would gladly provide assistance in any sort of conflict as long as long as they have an excuse to invade you. Besides, Pravin Lal has given me his word as Planetary Governor that I will be safe until some sort of agreement can be arranged. If you attack me you will disgrace yourself in front of the whole of Chiron".

Zakharov, like Deirdre, was utterly speechless. Instead of countering her arguments he just stared accusingly.

"Poor Zakharov, your world seems to be falling apart when mine is just beginning.", she mocked him in her thick Norwegian accent.

"Oh please. Do you really think the other faction leaders would abandon my friendship in exchange for yours? Your lies over my technologies? You may have Lal's word for now but in the end, I will crush you", Zakharov replied.

Aki stared at her former prodigy evenly, "and the end justifies the means, Provost? You would kill people just to get at me?"

"I would have a thousand people killed to stop a traitor", the Provost thundered.

"Ah, now that is something I can help you with. Do you remember the little known organization called the Free Drones? They have a number of bases South of my position. Large amounts of your drones are still going to the Drones. If you had his comm frequency perhaps you could come to some sort of conclusion with them regarding your drone problem…" Aki left it hanging for Zakharov to fill.

Zakharov pondered this for second, "and what would you be expecting in return?"

"You and me Zakharov, we are not unlike. We are both researchers, we both value knowledge and reason. I see no reason why we cannot prosper in peace. I offer this comm frequency as a gift, as a peace offering. I only want your hostility towards my faction to cease".

Again Zakharov pondered this. Aki was right, the drones, or rather the lack of them, were becoming a problem. Perhaps he could come to some sort of agreement with their leader. And Aki had just stated she was willing to work with the University.

"Very well. I accept your proposal. Forward this frequency and I shall stop any aggressive action towards you".

Aki smiled, she was visibly pleased, "I'm sure you and Domai will get on like a house on fire".

-

Gaia's High Garden

The Gaian High Council chamber was situated high up in the tallest of the 4 fungal towers that made up the High Garden. Nearly half of the sides of the council chamber was made of glass so councillors were treated to a spectacular view of the xenofields south of the base. A mass of crimson, orange and purple strands stretched all the way to the pink horizon. The sight would make any true Gaian sigh with delight. Since it was still morning Alpha Centauri A hung low in the sky, casting long shadows over the empaths' smooth faces.

The chamber had a distinct 'green' focus to it; the wallpaper was a pattern of leaves and the carpet was a bright pea green. In the middle of the room was a thick wooden table. Seated around it was eight people- Lady Deirdre at the head of the table and her seven councillors around it. Deirdre rose from her position. She was still wearing the lab coat and bandana yet had discarded the goggles.

"I formally now formally open the council session. The main topic will be my proposal to declare a Planetary Council vote over the Free Drones, and how I should vote".

Deirdre sat back down and looked around at the beautiful faces of the empaths, "which vote would be better for the Gaian people and Planet as a whole?"

Llanna Evergreen, chief boil trainer, piped up, "we mustn't forget about the Cybernetic Consciousness. They may not be stealing our people but they are still an unofficial organization operating like a new faction."

"Stealing is a strong word. The drones are leaving of their own free will", commented Lord Darien, commander of the Gaian armed forces.

"Fine then, if I raise a vote for the formalizing of the Free Drones and Cybernetic Consciousness as actual factions should I vote yea or nay?", Deirdre corrected herself.

"If you vote yea then legitimate political steps could be taken to control and limit both their aggressive actions", Llanna noted.

"But they are not taking any aggressive action towards us", said the Minister of Industry.

"Not yet", Darien corrected, "although it is an increasing possibility if they continue to grow in power".

The assembled empaths nodded their agreement. Deirdre was dismayed by their reaction, and particularly Darien's comments. In a dizzying flash Deirdre remembered one of Santiago's speeches on the excuse for wars, how conflict was an inherent part of human nature. Since then she had done her best to make the Gaians a predominately peaceful faction. Her top empaths' willingness to recognize military action was unsettling.

There were a few stirs around the table. Quickly Deirdre collected her thoughts. She was not willing to share this realization with heremotion reading colleagues.

"I doubt Aki or the leader of the Drones are bent on conquest, and if the unlikely should happen we shall have four other factions behind us- Zakharov, Pravin, Morgan and Santiago are all bound by treaties to assist us in any kind of conflict", Deirdre stated.

The empaths round the table fell silent, reflecting on their leader's words.

Deirdre continued, "the Planetary Council vote aside, how do you think we can keep our citizens from leaving us?"

The Secretary of the Economy spoke up, "we could always increase working class wages to stop drones from leaving, and divert more money to improving our people's lives".

"Yes, but we already have some of the highest drone wages on Planet. A rise would cripple us", Deirdre countered.

"That may be so, Lady, but desperate times call for desperate measures", the Secretary said.

"It would be much more easier if the Drones were counted as an actual faction, the older factions could use their influence to stop the mass emigration", Llanna said wistfully.

All the empaths nodded. Deirdre found herself agreeing. The decision was made.

Yet something was wrong. She felt it in the pit of her stomach as she stood up and was ushered out of the council chamber.  
A great event was about to take place, for good or for worse.


	6. Vive La Revolucion

U.N. Headquarters, Planetary Council Chamber 

Two weeks after Deirdre's disquieting meeting her proposal for the authorization of the Free Drones and Cybernetic Consciousness as actual factions went right ahead. All of the leaders of Chiron, minus Chairman Yang, who was excluded, and Foreman Domai, who had joined through a vid-link, were present at the vote. The leaders sat in their usual positions- Pravin at the head of the table, Deirdre to his left, the heavily armoured Santiago to Deirdre's left, a Miriam with a biblical themed shall around her to Santiago's left, Morgan, in all his fine splendour, to Pravin's right and Zakharov, wearing the customary white tunic and untidy hair of a neglectful thinker, to Morgan's right. Beside Zakharov sat a nervous Aki. Her hair shone platinum with the help of strong shampoos and she was wearing a olive suit that showed the curves of her slender body.

At the end of the table, opposite Pravin, a screen was perched precariously on the wooden sheen. An aging, yet robust, man with deep lines on his tanned face stared out of it. A quiet intensity flowed out of his dark eyes that shadowed the rulers of Chiron. This was the first time any of the faction leaders had seen Domai's face even though his name had never been far from their lips for the past few years.

Pravin spoke up, "I shall now formally open the Planetary Council debate on the legalization of the two organizations; the Cybernetic Consciousness and the Free Drones".

The six faction leaders all looked at the tense Aki and Domai's face. A taut atmosphere encircled the chamber.

"First of all I should like to know your agenda, Aki", Zakharov reflected, there was still an edge to his voice reminiscent to his outburst in their last conversation.

"As I have said, Provost, my agenda is not dissimilar to yours. My aim is to pursue rational thought and the accumulation of knowledge", she answered.

"In what form?", Deirdre asked.

"By increasing the potential of the left side of our brains", Aki replied.

At this the chamber entered into another vacuum of silence as the leaders mulled this over.

Finally Pravin said the ill fated word, "How?"

Aki nodded, expecting this, "some of you might know that I used to be one of Zakharov's experiments into synthetic consciousness… or in other words robots. Back on the Unity, during those final hours, I transplanted a computer programme into my brain and as a result my mental faculties have been enhanced. My left brain thinking has been increased to an undreamed potential. I plan to make a faction based on rational thinking by using the left hand side of the brain".

"And what of the right hand side of your brain?", Pravin enquired, his tones gentle yet sceptical.

"My right brain functioning has decreased", Aki stated bluntly.

"What on Planet does that mean? Can you no longer express your emotions in art? Do you not think spatially?", Deirdre asked.

"Research going back centuries has found that right brain functioning results in primitive behaviour such as aggression, animal lusts and needless violence. It is also partly responsible for the expression of emotions, although not the creation of them", Aki paused, perhaps searching for words to actually answer Deirdre's question, "right brain functioning is responsible for spatial thinking. Over the centuries I have gradually lost the ability to think like that but instead view the world rationally and of mathematical terms. This difference in perspective does not limit me in the slightest. Another person that has been implanted with the programme, Zakharov might recognise him, is Bernard Borgoven. He is in fact an artist. His works are amazing".

"And what of god", Miriam whispered in her passionate voice.

"God is a result of right brain functioning", Aki said.

"That is ridiculous", came Miriam's outburst, "you are like biological robots".

"Aren't we all", Aki sighed. Miriam scowled at this.

"With everything said I believe we should vote on the Cybernetic Consciousness. Everybody cast their vote yea or nay",

Pravin said, "I abstain".

"So do I", said Deirdre. She did not know what to make of this.

"I support this: yea", Santiago purred.

"Nay", was Miriam's vote, quite expectedly.

"I abstain as well", said Morgan.

"I would have to say that I support this, my answer shall be yea", was Zakharov's vote.

The Cybernetic Consciousness was now a faction by a 2 to 1 majority.

"And what of the Free Drones?", Pravin posed the question, "what is your agenda, Domai?"

"My agenda is the emancipation of the working class of Planet and the creation of an organization which monitors the conditions of drones", Domai's voice crackled over the vid-feed.

"Let me guess, you think the Free Drones should be that organization", said a cynical Zakharov.

"We already have an organization which monitors the standards of living for people on this Planet. The Peacekeepers have done their best to uphold the U.N. Declaration of Human Rights to the full extent of their power", Pravin pointed out.

"The charter appears to have failed in that respect, don't you think?", Domai answered. The question was obviously rhetorical.

"Only to extremists like you", Zakharov almost shouted, his usual quiet steadiness had disappeared and his pale face was turning a red hue. He had not forgotten the drone riots of a year before and had come to the conclusion that Domai and his Free Drones were behind it.

Aki shifted nervously in her seat. If Zakharov knew she was indirectly behind enforcing the riots she would be in major trouble.

"Enough of this infantile bickering", Pravin raised his voice, his turban slightly askew, "let us vote on the Free Drones. If the faction is voted down then the Free Drone organization will be forced to disband".

He looked around the table somewhat angrily. Then, realizing his lapse, he shook his head slightly and spoke in more gentle tones, "Domai, your aim is admirable, however it also sounds like a vehicle for your own power, I shall therefore vote you down: nay".

"I shall do likewise", said Morgan.

"Me to", was Zakharov's vote.

"Nay", said Deirdre, the Gaian mass emigration weighing heavily on her mind.

"Nay", said Santiago, her voice brittle and strong.

"I shall support you, brother", Miriam looked at Domai, "freedom and unity for the common good is what my faction is all about".

There were groans from around the table, and more than one pair of eyes rolled upwards. The eyes of the table turned to Aki, to see how the newest faction member would vote.

Aki quietly sweated in her olive uniform. Despite her unnatural control over her body she still found the temperature rocketed at occasions such as these.

She weighed the dynamics of the situation; the Drones would definitely be a hindrance to her faction and a nay vote might accept her in the minds of the other faction leaders, the most powerful of which voted no. Then again the Drones were awfully close to her spot beside the Planetneck- over the short expanse of water and on the peninsula, the very South of the Central Continent. Pravin was fooling himself if he thought Domai would bow down to a nay vote.

"I abstain", she said simply. Yet Aki's vote, whether it be yea, nay or abstain, would not have had any effect on the outcome of the vote.

"The Free Drones have been voted down by a five to one majority", Pravin pronounced proudly.

Domai's face simmered in a cauldron of discontent, "I hope you don't expect the Free Drones to disband. We are an organization dedicated to the freedom of the working class citizens of Chiron. We shall continue to operate, regardless of your opinion on the matter".

"Such a move will result in military action", Santiago observed.

"Then so be it, Colonel", Domai crackled, "we are stronger and much more powerful than you care to know".

"What your saying is totally ludicrous", ridiculed Zakharov, "your people cannot hope to stand against the majority of Chiron", he looked out of the window, at the darkening Peacekeeper skyline, "a grain of sand cannot hope to stand against a mountain. You are one, we are many, you will be destroyed".

Domai looked Zakharov squarely in the eye, not letting a trace of emotion enter his next words, "you are a fool, aging Provost. A mountain is made of many grains of sand. I will destroy you and your evil faction by picking each and every grain of sand from your precious mountain. I will make craters where mountains once stood", he promised.

The rulers of Chiron glared at him.

Domai smiled, yet the corners of his eyes did not light up, "Domai out", he said. The screen flickered then died.

"I shall have to get back to Sparta Command quickly, I shall have to excuse myself", Santiago explained.

Pravin did not answer. He was staring morosely at the table, his eyes glazed. He had failed at peace. Again.

The overhead lighting blinked on automatically as Centauri A disappeared under the horizon.


End file.
